For Science Re-visitation
by misschinitapr
Summary: It started as one shot short fanfic. My take on what happened after Amy and Sheldon stormed out of the apartment in S10E4 The Cohabitation Experimentation.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: One shot short fanfic; just because today is one of those days that I'm dying with #shamyfeels and I needed to let my mind wander towards that craving.**_

 _Well, for science, maybe I will!_ _For science, maybe you should!_ _Fine!_

 _Fine!_ _Good!_ _Great!_ _Do you want to go to our place and make out?_ _Does Stephen Hawking roll through the quad?_

He turns and storms out with her stomping closely behind him. He throws the door open, a second later she turns her back to him to close it as he stands in Penny's living room with his heart still racing and his face burning.

She twirls her back to the door and is met with Sheldon steel eyes. His jaw clenched so tightly she began to think he wouldn't even be able to speak. He stared at her with piercing eyes. Her body language confirmed to him she didn't seem to be backing down. Her shoulders were straight. Her back perpendicular to the floor and even with the thick layer of her robe, the shadow of her breasts were imprinted in the warm cloth the snuggled her flamed body.

He approaches her slowly with sternness. Amy took a small step back and was stopped by the coolness of the door behind her. Not sure if she needed to say anything, she bit her lip while keeping a defiant stare. Sheldon extended both his arms catching himself with the palms of his hands as he leaned on the door behind her, trapping Amy right in front of his chest. She raised her chin to meet him eye to eye.

His husky firm voice asked "Now, what were you saying before?" Amy's knees buckled as he towered over her. She could feel his sweet warm breath so close she could almost taste him. For some reason, her courage from before was disappearing rapidly and she found herself looking for words to respond. She kept her defiant posture and replied.

"You heard me the first time!"

He searched her eyes and before she had a chance to say anything else he grabbed her waist, lingering, then pulled her in... meeting her lips with desperation. Within seconds he began tasting hungrily her bottom lip as he took it between his own while sucking gently on it. He nibbled on her lips and sucked them, his tongue savoring her with every swipe. His hand trailing from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her pelvis even closer into his hardened body. Amy gasped for air, shocked by the turn of events and how sure of himself Sheldon seemed.

"You drive me crazy, woman" Sheldon breathlessly whispered into her mouth. "What are you doing to me?" His hands wandered to her shapely rear and firmly grasped at the warm flesh as he nibbled her ear. Amy wondered what had gotten into him. She had never seen him this way before. She now found herself without words and completely turned on. Oh, what she wanted him to do to her. Was he going to make love to her? What if the later regretted it? The thoughts overwhelmed her.

"Um, Sheldon… YOU WIN, OKAY?" She squirmed reluctantly and broke free from him taking a few steps towards the couch while fidgeting with the strap of her robe. Her lips still swollen and her heart pounding with desire and heaviness at once. The wetness of her body betraying the words she was uttering.

"Amy, what's the matter?" He didn't like how she just shrunk and shied away. This isn't the feisty Amy he knows and he didn't like it. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but was finding it difficult to compose himself. His manhood was aching to feel her body against his again. But his heart was longing for answers.

"Sheldon, I don't want to continue this. It's either going to lead to you backing out before it leads anywhere which will then leave me really frustrated and if it does lead somewhere, you will end up regretting it." She sternly responded. "So let's just make peace and go about or day, okay? I'm sorry if I took this to far." She ran her fingers through her hair as she shook her head trying to snap out of the trance.

Sheldon stood silent for a moment. Thoughts whirled inside his head. Her words were reasonable but his feelings right now wanted her sooo badly. His body really yearned for her and his heart wanted to thump out of his chest. It sounded rational but it somehow didn't make sense. Not sure how he was going to respond but led by instinct, he took her hand and pulled her close to his chest again. "Come here". He looked into her eyes and confronted the confusion in her gaze.

"Amy, I only win if I'm with you. I don't want you to be mad or unhappy… or confused. Truth is, I can't explain what I'm feeling right now either or how it will play out. All I know is I really meant it when I said you drive me crazy. I should know. Have I told you my mother had me tested?" His smiled offered relief and managed to steal a soft smile from her in return.

He held her tightly with one arm on her back and with the other now released, he reached gently to stroke her flushed cheek, planting a soft playful kiss on it. "But I want you to understand I will never regret anything I do... or not with you." He lifted her chin tenderly and look into her beautiful green eyes. "You always seem so confident in these matters and it may look like I'm trailing way behind you." He placed a few soft peck on her lips. "But in all honesty, I bet in many circumstances we do share similar struggles." He stroked her hair placing it gently behind her ear, leaning in and kissing her passionately. "It's probably my fault because I don't show it." The heat of her body against his luring him to taste her further. He ran his hands up and down her back creating bumps all over her skin. "Believe it or not I struggle when I'm near you. Sleeping next to you warm body... and this very hot posterior has made it that much harder." He swiped his tongue on her lips a few times requesting access while he rubbed and squeezed the shapely flesh on her rear. She melted in his arms as soon as she granted access to his tongue. "I struggled to not touch every inch of your body when I look at you". His mouth tasting hers hungrily, one kiss after the other. He gently parted her robe. He could feel her shake like a leaf under his cold hands. His trembling fingers that had yearned to feel her for so long wondered under her pajama shirt to her perky breast as he gently continued kissed her. "I struggle not to make love to you because I told myself I would give in to my baser urges."

She softly moaned when the touch of his fingertips grazed her buds. He let go of her lips long enough to place a trail down her neck. "I love you, Amy. That I don't struggle even if I don't say it enough but I do love you." He breath warmly into her necked which enticed him with her delicious sweet smell. He continued stroking her bare breast in his hand. He began making his way there with his lips when...

Knock, knock, knock…

"Are you guys okay? We are worried about you?" Penny's voice soared thru the door.

Ugh! Sheldon felt his temperature drop.

"We are fine, Penny!" Sheldon shouted. He could barely utter words. All he wanted was for them to leave.

"Are you sure?" Leonard responded.

"Guess, I deserve that for all the times I interrupted them." He whispered to a giggling Amy while she pulled her robe up again.

"We are fine now. Please just go." He yelled out holding on to Amy. "Are you sure?" Penny said once more. Sheldon threw his hands in the air in frustration and dryly affirmed. "Oh for goodness sake, YES!"

There was finally silence. A moment later he shyly broke it "Umm, I think I REALLY need a shower." She nodded. He disappeared to the bedroom.

She plopped on the couch with a huge smile on her lips. A few seconds he popped his head out almost annoyed.

"Well, little lady? Are you joining me or not?" He playfully raised his eyebrows. She happily jumped up, joining hands and following him.

"Amy, I'm not sure where is the destination but I'm excited with the journey."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The rating on this story had changed to M. Some smut ahead.

* * *

Sheldon leads Amy to the bathroom, quickly turning on the water and making sure it was the perfect temperature; not too cold. A bit on the warmer side so that it quickly began to steam up the cool tiles under their feet. He turned standing face to face. Amy began playing with her robe strap once again. She just wanted to jump on Sheldon but didn't want to risk "scaring" him away. He seemed so in control of the situation and determined. For once she wanted to be lead and not to lead.

As if reading her thoughts, he took off his robe with his blue steel eyes still focused only on her. He swiftly pulled his pajama shirt and pants off too, remaining in his underwear. Amy wanted to just stare at his bare tight chest and arms glistening with the steam of the shower forever. She bit her lip as he approached her waiting for a clue on what he was expecting for her to do. Should she remove her clothes?

He removed her hands from the robe strap and undid the knot, letting it drop on the floor. She stood with her hands at her sides and within moments all the sensual feeling were rushing back to them. Paying close attention to each button on her gown like if they were made of glass, he undid them. Her gown landed atop of her robe, in a pile where she stood. The rosy skin on her chest adorning her perky breast. He stared in awe at every curve in her body then slowly began kneeling down in front of her, tangling his index fingers on each side of her panties. Amy closed her eyes with expectation. He slowly worked them down from her waist, down her shapely thighs, to her knees and off of her ankles. He stared up at her as if paying tribute to a deity. All memories of their first time together crashing down in his mind and his heart.

He made his way up after removing the last piece of garment that was tightening his pelvis. He stood bare in front of her with his manhood showing his appreciation for Amy and everything she stood for. She is the only person he could be vulnerable like this with. It made him weak and strong at the same time. He took her glasses off and placed them carefully on the sink. Her green eyes were transparent contrasting the color of her lips. She looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

He took her hand and led her into the shower first. She stood with her back towards him, the warm water trickling down her chest and body felt really good. He joined her, bringing the front of his body into an embrace with her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, knotting his fingers tightly were they met at her belly. She could feel the rigid bulge between his legs brushing up against her making her wet, not with the water but with love and desire.

He began kissing her neck as the water trailed down, swiping his tongue and sucking gently as if trying to savor her. He dug his teeth softly into her neck driving her mad with every nibble and suck. One of his hands trailed up her mid riff and finally took her breast in one hand, cupping it, circling it and softly rubbing her firm nipple between his fingers. Amy let out a few soft moans. He was making it extremely difficult for her to stay quite. It became even more impossible when she felt his other hand wander between her legs while he managed to continue delving attention to her breast.

"Oh, Sheldon!" her breath was rapidly increasing feeling him pull her even tighter towards his erection just below the small of her back, now soaring and hard with want. Her heart began racing when his hand met its destination, first rubbing with his open hand and touching her delicious moisture and then bringing it to the swollen nub where his fingers began their careful ministrations. She could feel his heart thumping against her back and it made her feel wonderful to feel his body react to hers too. Her moaning was now uncontrollable as she arched her back and spread her legs farther apart to maintain her balance. Sheldon was washed with emotions of literally having the love of his life in the palm of his hands surrendering herself to his kisses and love. He glanced at her eyes, shut to everything and her face washed with lust.

She reached one hand to meet his as he pleasured her. She wrapped her other arm around his neck running her fingers through his hair while directed him to her lips to muffle out her loud moans. He kissed her passionately, his tongue moving in her mouth as if it was tasting were their hands met in this moment. His body was moving behind her at the rhythm of both of his hands, holding her so she wouldn't fall. Thoughts of their morning argument flourishing. Was she staying him for science or because she wanted to. After today, he didn't want her to go.

"Oh, Amy, tell me that you'll stay with me, please" he moaned in her ear. He felt his body was losing it as fast as hers but he wanted to delve all attention on her. He wanted her to feel his desire to be close to her and never let her go. Amy couldn't find the words as the water from the shower graced her milky porcelain skin, his hands and his movements pulling her closer to the edge. And the tone of her voice in her ear made it that much harder to answer.

"Sheldon, I will. I will stay with you. I'm not going anywhere. Just, please, don't stop, please." He sunk his teeth once more on the nook of her neck and sucked while tightening his grip on the nipple between his fingers and in the last stroke between her legs, she let herself go repeating his name. He could feel every vibration in his hand as she tumbled into a shattering orgasm. He held her now limp body against his, not letting go for minutes.

It seemed surreal to her. She could only softly whisper, "Wow!" This had to be the best thing she had ever experienced in her life. None of her fantasies could compare to what she just lived. She turned in his arms, wrapping both of hers around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you". Her legs were still weak but her smile reflected just how wonderful she felt. She was happy to see Sheldon's face bright too.

"I love you too, Amy." He kissed her gently back, looking into her eyes and pausing to taking in everything that just happened. "Now how about we actually shower?" he said matter-of-factly.

He reached for the soap. Amy took notice that Sheldon's body was standing strong. Should she? She took the soap from his hands and decided the right thing to do was show him how much she appreciated what he just did for her. He looked at her with inquiring eyes.

She bit her lip while staring back at him "Sure, I will be glad to help with that." He smiled. "You Vixen".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This started as a one shot but I later became inspired for a chapter 2. Then my fellow shippers couldn't let go. So here is the very much requested chapter 3, the final of this little saga. As you already know, smut ahead. Read at your own risk. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Amy's smile always managed to send shivers down Sheldon's spine. He felt his heart flutter looking at his Vixen's beautiful face lit up; what could she be thinking about? Her mind was still fresh with the experience she just had, and what's more, her body wasn't ready to call it quits yet. She lathered her hands with the velvety fresh soap while staring directly into his eyes. Sheldon's steel blues showed curiosity and submission. She placed her soapy hands on his neck and began massaging them down to his perfectly proportioned chest. She could feel his muscles letting loose under her fingers. The sparse chest hairs felt heavenly on the palm of her hands. Goosebumps made way on his skin when she hovered lightly over his nips. She purposely lingered testing how he would react to it. He swallowed thickly but didn't protest.

She wrapped her hands slowly towards his wide back, trailing to his shapely arms with special care and returning to his back. Amazing what superheroes shirts can cover. She went from his upper back all the way to his waistline were his rear began to curve, her body accidentally rubbing against his erection in the process. She digressed in her thoughts; should she go ahead and enjoy touching his delicious bottom at the risk of being forward? She figured he had already laid it all on the line to pleasure her so she continued with her plan and her hands made way to his firm buttocks. They were perfectly shaped, inviting her to lusciously give them a few squeezes in the process, each squeeze inviting the next. This made her smile in a cute, flirty way and was surprised to be met right back by Sheldon's flirty starry-night blue colored eyes. He licked his lips at the surprise feeling of being wanted by his woman. He surely never imagined himself to be attractive enough or sexual but Amy made him feel so manly and desired.

Amy could have grabbed on to his juicy ass forever but his manhood stood out catching her attention with every touch of her hand on his body. She brought her hands forward, meeting them at his belly and following the downward trail that the soft fuzz pointed for her. She quickly lathered one hand again bringing it to take hold of his hardness. The warmth of her hand against his skin made Sheldon moan softly. She caught his lips in that moan, nibbling them gently while proceeding to stroke his length, first gently and slowly, but then firmer and increasing the pace. Sheldon reacted by breathing heavily into her mouth. He was having a difficult time keeping himself composed and wondered how it was even possible that he had never considered how enjoyable this all could be. Betrayed by his body, he shivered in pleasure as droplets of delight began forming on his tip. Amy bit his neck neck gently and then swirled the wet spot with her hot tongue, sucking on it, her hand never stopping the movement. Amy felt like she could literally eat this man up completely. Sheldon called out her name in pleasure… "Oh Amy!".

Her hands pleasured him as he placed one hand on the bathroom wall for balance. Amy, losing all inhibition in an instant, made her way down to her knees and placed the moist tip into her mouth. She continued to grace his length while her tongue first swirled around his tip then softly wrapping her lips around with a soft suckle, never daring to look up. Sheldon called out to her louder in sign of approval moaning loudly. His eyes wonder to the precious sight… "Oh, Yes. Amy!"

Amy could feel herself getting lost in his body movements, his pelvis shifting with want. She lowered her hand down cupping him while she took the rest of his length in her warm mouth. The water trickled over her brown hair. She finally dared to raise her piercing green eyes up to Sheldon. His eyes where shut as his moans echoed against the walls. He briefly looked down capturing her deep loving eyes instantly. He felt his heart somersault taking in the image of this beautiful woman having access to all of him and looking right thru him. Her lips pressed into him as she stroked with them up and down in a more rapid motion taking his fullness into her mouth. It all became unbearable for Sheldon; her soft lips, the warmth of her mouth, the visual of her pleasuring him, her hands cupping him, her tongue swirling and the sounds of her sucking him with her curvy wet body before him...… he let go recklessly into an explosive orgasm.

Amy made her way up to her feet shyly and let the water continue to shower her while Sheldon caught his breath. Funny how seconds before she wanted to eat him up and now she didn't even dare to touch him. He opened his eyes letting out a loud breath and saw her timid smile. He grabbed her waist pulling her in close. He shut off the shower wrapping a dry towel around her. In silence, he dried her face and shoulders while looking at her in bewilderment. Amy replayed every second in her own mind. He mused, it is possible to love a person more each day. Not a word was said as they got out of the tub.

He dried himself off swiftly, leading her to bed. She stood not sure what was next but complied. He got in and patted the side next to him. As soon as she was in he pulled the covers over them and made the perfect space on his chest for her to lay her head on. He wrapped his arms around her naked body never wanting to let go. He also laid bare, body and soul. The two drifted off into deep contented sleep lulled by the sound of each other's breathing. All incomprehensible, all for science.


End file.
